I'm the one for you
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Set in New York modern time. Jack is Rose's new boss. There is something between them that no one else will understand but them. Read and review. NOT COMPLETE. T or M rated.
1. chapter 1

Rose made her way into work. Today she was going to meet her new boss. Rose stood waiting for the lift. The doors opened up. "Excuse me miss could you hold the door?!" Rose opened kept the doors open. "Thank you" he smiled. "It was no problem. What floor are you going to?" "13" "That's the same floor as me. I'm Rose" She held out her hand. "I'm Jack Dawson." they shook hands. "I have not seen you before are you new?" "Yes I'm the new boss" "I'm your secretary" "Well I think that we will get along quite well" "I hope so too"

Jack and Rose stepped of the lift together. Rose introduced Jack to his employees that worked on the same floor. Rose then showed Jack where his office is "Your office is here and I will be out here if you need me. Every morning I bring you tea, coffee, water, hot chocolate anything. So what drink would you like me to bring you?" "Coffee please" Rose took down notes. "Alright I'll get you one now" Before Jack could speak Rose was gone to get his coffee.

Jack sat in his office. He couldn't stop thinking about Rose. She was so different to any other women that he had ever met. Was he in love with Rose? They had only just meet this morning. Maybe he could take her out for lunch. Jack got up from his chair and opened the door. "Hi Rose" "Hi Jack" "I want to ask you something but it's okay if you say no. I was wondering if you would join me for lunch?" "Yeah that would be great" "Should we go to the cafe just across the street from us?" "Sure. let me just get my coat and pursue"

Jack and Rose sat at a table together. They were both enjoying each others company. "I grew up in Chippewa falls Wisconsin. Last year I moved to New York and I love it here. Where are you from Rose?" "I'm from Philadelphia. I had to get out of there because of Family. My mother wanted me to marry a man I didn't love. She didn't understand so I just ran away from there" Jack took her hand. "I'm sorry I asked" "It's alright Jack. I trust you" Rose put her hand on his."I trust you too Rose"

During lunch they gave each others phone numbers and addresses. When Jack got home he got a text from Rose. She told him that they could spend some time together after work. Jack got into his car and drove to pick up Rose. "Hi Jack come in. Make your self at home." "It's a nice place you have here" "Thanks. So are you ready to go?" "Yeah lets go"

Jack and Rose sat in a bar together. There was no denying that they liked each other. They were very flirty. "I have never known anyone as nice as you Jack. Most men that I have met are a complete waste of time" "I was thinking the same thing about you Rose" They looked deeply into each others eyes. "This may be the alcohol talking but I'm crazy about you Rose" Jack laughed as he took her hand into his. "If your crazy then what am I?" She asked removing some hair away from his beautiful eyes. "Nothing Your perfect" It was already past midnight so they then called it a day. Jack dropped Rose at home and she thanked him for a lovely time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jack woke up. It was not a dream. He and Rose went out for drinks last night. Jack smiled as he looked at his phone. there was a missed call from Rose. Jack then called her. "Hi Rose is everything alright?" "Yeah everything is fine. The reason why I called is that my car has broken down and I might be late for work" "Don't worry I'll pick you up at 8" "Thank you Jack" Jack got out of bed picked up some new clothes and went for a shower. After breakfast Jack made his way to Roses.

...

Rose is working when she get a phone call. "Hello?...next week...in Paris?...is the hotel already booked...okay I'll go and tell him... Thank you bye." Rose hang up and smiled. Rose got up and knocked on Jack's door. "Come in" Rose walked in "Hello Rose please take a seat" Rose sat down. "Mr.Dawson-" "Jack" "Jack I have good news. Next week we are going to be working in Paris for a week. The flights and hotel are already booked" smiled Rose. Jack could see that she was excited about going to Paris. "That is great news. Thank you. Do you want to join me for lunch?" "I would love to"

Jack and Rose arrived in Paris. They had two day until the meeting. They checked in and went to their separate rooms. "I'll see you later Jack" Rose entered her room. It was a really nice room. The room had a bathroom, a double bed, large T.V., nightstand with a lamp , and a closest. Rose lied down on the bed. Without realising she fell asleep.

Jack sat on his bed thinking what to do. He wanted to treat Rose. Jack had planned out what to do. He then sent a text to Rose saying that he had something special planned for the both of them. It was almost 7. Jack was meeting Rose downstairs in the lounge. Jack sat down waiting for Rose. The lift doors opened up and Rose was finally there. Jack rose from his seat and stood next to her "Rose you look amazing" "Thank you and so do you. So what are we doing tonight?" "We are going out for dinner and the rest is a surprise" "Sounds great"

"Oh Jack this place is amazing" Rose said as they sat down. Jack smiled. "Waiter can I have the wine list please" The waiter came back with the wine list and gave it to Jack. "Thank you" "What would you like to drink sir?" "We will have this one" Jack said as he pointed to the name. The waiter then came back with the wine. Jack opened the bottle and offered some to Rose. "Would you like some wine Rose?" "Yes please. Thank you." "It's nice to sit down and talk to you. It's kind of like we never have a chance" "I know work is just crazy. no time to talk together" "Well now we do" Jack said as he took her hands and they made eye contact. Over dinner they talked more about there personal lives. Rose was under Jacks spell. Jack was so open and honest about everything and Rose really loved that.

Jack and Rose left the restaurant. Rose took his hand. Jack looked down at there hands and smiled. "is it okay if we hold hands?" "It's fine with me Rose" "So now that we have finished in their can you tell me what your surprise is?" "Are you sure you want to know?" Rose nodded. "We are going up the Eiffel tower" "I can't wait!" Rose sounded like a happy little school girl.

Hand in hand Jack and Rose climbed to the top of the Eiffel tower. Jack and Rose took in the beautiful view. Jack noticed that Rose was cold. He put a loving arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. "It's beautiful up here isn't it?" "Yeah it is" nodded Rose. Rose had never felt so safe in anyone's arm's but Jacks. Rose leaned in more into Jacks chest and closed her eyes. Jack smiled and put his head on hers. "I love you Rose" Rose pulled away to look at him. "What did you just say?" "Nothing forget it its stupid of me" Jack took a few steps away "No really Jack just say it" Rose moved closer to Jack. "I love you Rose" Rose smiled and put her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose put a hand on the back of Jack's neck as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Very slowly Rose pulled away. "I love you too Jack" "You have no idea how long I have waited for this" smiled Jack. He kissed her lips passionately. "We should get going back to the hotel" said Rose. Jack and Rose got a taxi back. In the taxi they couldn't stop giggling and kissing.

They finally got back to the hotel. Hand in hand they reached Roses room. "I'll see you tomorrow Jack" "Goodnight Rose" They kissed again. "let's go into my room" Rose opened and shut the door behind them. They fell onto the bed and started to take their clothes off. "Are you sure you want to do it Rose?" "I'm sure Jack"

The next morning Jack woke up and pulled Rose closer. Rose opened her eyes and kissed him. "Morning Jack" "Morning Rose. in a million years I thought that you and I would never wake up in the same bed with no clothes on" Jack laughed and kissed her neck. "Why do you say that? You are amazing Jack and I love you" "I love you too. Are you hungry cause I could call room service to bring us up some breakfast" "That does sound nice and to be honest I am getting a little hungry" Jack sat up and picked up the phone. "What would you like Rose?" "I want pancakes if they have that"

After breakfast Jack and Rose went on a boat trip on the river Seine. Jack and Rose cuddled up close. "This is so romantic" "Yeah. Look Rose you can see the Eiffel tower from here" "I don't want to go to the meeting tomorrow" "Neither do I but it will be over soon"

The day of the business meeting was so boring. Rose sat next to Jack not listening to what the other's were saying. Rose wrote a note and passed it on to Jack. Jack read the note and smiled at Rose. He wanted to kiss her but it would be inappropriate for them to do in the middle of a meeting. The meeting finally finished. Jack and Rose were the last ones in the room. Rose kissed his lips with passion. "I can't believe I had to wait that long to kiss you" They kissed passionately "I love you Rose" "I love you too Jack"

Rose and her friend Molly were sat in Roses kitchen having a drink. "Rose how are you?" smiled Molly "I'm good. I need to tell you something. I have a boyfriend. He's name is Jack" "How did you and Jack meet?" "At work. He is also my boss. He is the nicest, most kind hearted, handsome man I have ever met" "Well I'm so happy for you. I would love to meet him one day" "You would?" "Yes!"

Later that evening Jack was at Rose house. They are watching a movie together. Jack started to kiss Roses neck. Rose smiled "Jack what are you doing? We are ment to be watching the movie" "I got board of the movie. I'm more interested in you" "Alright" Rose turned the movie of and undid his shirt and kissed his perfect stomach. Jack took her top off while Rose started to undo his trousers. They then were now naked. Jack climbed on top of Rose and made love to her. They then collapsed on top of each other. Rose brought a hand to his face and stroked it. "Your trembling" "Don't worry I'll be alright" He leaned in and kissed her..


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Titanic4life for the lovely comments! I hope you all enjoy!**

Jack and Rose arrived at Molly's house. They sat in the car wondering. "Are you okay Jack.It's alright to be slightly nervous" She kiss his cheek to tell him that everything was going to be fine. "Thank you baby but I'm okay because you are by my side" "Aw Jack!" Rose leaned in and kissed him. Jack put a hand to her cheek and softly stroked it. They broke away from the kiss and got out the car. Molly opened up the door for the couple. Molly was the first one to introduce herself to Jack. Jack and Molly got along which made Rose happy. "You two are so cute together. I couldn't picture anyone else but the two of you together" "Aw Thanks Molly" Smile Rose as she took a sip of her wine. The three of them talked for hours. It was then 1 o'clock in the morning. "Thank you so much Molly and it was a pleasure to meet you" "You too Jack. Take good care of Rose" "I will" "He always does" Rose kissed him. "Goodnight Molly" "Bye"

Jack was at home when his phone rang. "Hi mum" "Jack! We were worried about you. Why haven't you called? It's been almost 3 weeks" "I'm sorry mum. It's been kind of crazy at work" "Oh yes your new job, How is it going?" "Great and I have good news for you" "What's the good news?" "I have meet the most beautiful, amazing women. Her name is Rose and we have been dating for almost a month now" "Aw! That's so sweet. Where did you two meet?" "At work. We get along so well and I would love it for you to meet her" "We would love to Jack. Rose sounds lovely" "Anyway I should get going. I'm taking Rose out to see a show on Broadway" "Alright bye Jack. love you" "Love you too mum" Jack hung up the phone and got ready for his date with Rose.

Jack and Rose got out the car and stood outside the Broadway theatre "My mum called me before I went to pick you up" "That's nice." "Yeah I told her about you and she would love to meet you" "She would? I would love to meet her too" Hand in hand they walked in. They took their seats and watched the play. When the play ended they reached Roses place. "Thank you again Jack for a lovely evening" "Your welcome" Jack put his hands on her waist and pulled Rose into a passionate kiss. Rose put her hands on the back of his neck. "Do you want to spend the night cause there is no point of you drinking home" smiled Rose "No I guess not and anyway I can't sleep without you next to me. I love you Rose" "I love you too Jack" They kissed and went inside.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Smiled Jack as Rose woke up. "Morning Jack" Rose sat up. "What's this Jack?" "I've made you some pancakes and I know that's your favourite breakfast" "Aw that so sweet. Thank you Jack" Rose kissed his cheek. "Your welcome. At what time did we go to sleep after making love two times?" "I don't know but what matters is that we were enjoying it" Jack smiled and kissed her head. "I can't wait to meet you family Jack" "When do you want to meet them?" "As soon as possible"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Rose safety landed in Chippewa falls. They collect their luggage and then at the arrivals area Jack's mum and dad would be waiting for them. "I can't wait to meet your family" "They are going to love you Rose but not as much as I love you" Jack and Rose walked through the doors and Jack's parents looked so happy. "Mum , Dad this is my special lady Rose" "Aw she's beautiful. Hello Rose" "Hi" smiled Rose. Jack's mum hugged Rose. "My name is Dolores and this is my husband Andrew" "Hello Rose. It's so nice to meet you. Jack has spoken a lot about you" smiled Andrew.

When they got back home. Jack showed Rose around the house. It was a lovely home. Jack could see that Rose was happy to be in his home town. Rose stopped in the hallway and looked at some of the pictures that were hanging on the wall. Rose smiled to see a little baby picture of Jack. Rose imagined that if they had a baby it would look like Jack. "Is this you" Smiled Rose. Jack smiled and put his arms around her waist. "Yeah that's me" "You look so cute and you still are" Jack kissed her cheek as Rose smiled in his embrace. Dolores watched them from the other side of the hallway. She was so happy for Jack to have found someone as spell as Rose. "I'll show you to my room" Hand in hand Jack took Rose to his old bedroom. Football posters were all over the walls. They sat down on the bed together. "I can see that you like football" "I used to play for my high school team" "You must have been really good and I bet you still are" "I was okay but my favourite subject was art" "Art. Do you have a favourite artist?" "Monet. Did you have a favourite subject?" "History, English and acting lessons were my favourites" "You wanna know something else?" Rose nodded. "You are the first girl to ever sleep here in my room" Jack and Rose kissed. Rose let Jack push her under him. There was a knock at the door. "Damit. I wish we were alone." Jack whispered into Roses ear making her giggled softly. They then sat up. "Come in" Andrew came in. "Dinner is ready" After Andrew walked away Jack turned to Rose. "Don't worry Rose we will continue this after dinner"

During dinner Dolores and Andrew listened to Jack and Rose tell them the story about how they meet. "Mrs Dawson your cooking is delicious. you have to teach me one day" smiled Rose. "Rose Darling you are like family to me just call me Dolores. And I would love to show you to cook." Smiled Dolores. "Your cooking is amazing Rose. Don't say that" "Okay I promise not to say that" "Jack after dinner why don't you take Rose to see the lack where I took you fishing?" Smiled Andrew. "Would you like to see it?" "Sure"

Jack and Rose arrived at lake Wissota. Jack and Rose had their arms wrapped around each other to keep warm. "This is where my dad took me fishing" Jack pointed towards the lake. "It's beautiful. Do you still fish whenever you come back?" "Sometimes" Rose then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" "Nothing" "come on please tell me or I will tickle you" Jack said playfully "No" "You asked for it" Jack tickled Rose. "Alright! Alright! I will tell you. When you left the dinner table your dad told me when you fell into the lake" giggled Rose. "I'm sorry I laughed at you Jack" Rose put her hands at the back of his neck. "Do you forgive me?" "I will but first I will have to punish you" "How will you punish me?" "I will have to make love to you" "And why is that a punishment?" "It's the best punishment I could give you"


	6. Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night and Rose was up on her laptop. Jack woke up and found Rose working on his desk. Jack sat up and turned on the lamp from the nightstand "Rose Darling is everything alright?" "I'm fine. I'm just looking at some emails" "Who from?" "Just work" "Can't you sleep?" "no I had a coffee not that long ago. I really regret it now." Jack got out of bed and walked behind Rose. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged her. Rose closed her eyes and rolled her head backwards. "That feels...Wow. You have really good hands Jack" "Does it help?" "It does" 5 minutes later Rose was asleep. Jack carried Rose and put her to bed.

Rose woke up to find Jack was gone. He left her a note saying that he and his dad went out to get some shopping. Rose got out of bed and put her robe on. She went into the kitchen to find Dolores cooking some breakfast. "Morning Dolores" "Morning Rose. How did you sleep?" "Well thank you.How about you?" "Good. Did you like it that Jack showed you lake Wissota last night?" "I did. It's really pretty" "I have made us some bacon for breakfast. There is also some toast" "Thank you" Dolores and Rose sat down at the table and started eating. "Jack has gone to do some food shopping with Andrew. Just to let you know" "Jack left me a note on his side of the bed" "Jack loves you so much Rose. I think you two should be together forever" "I love Jack too" "Between you and me do you think that you two will ever marry?" "Well its a lovely idea but it's too early to be thinking about that. I mean we only have been going out for almost a month but it feels like forever" Smiled Rose.

Jack and Rose got back to New York. "I'll see you tomorrow at work Rose" Jack kissed her goodbye. The next day Rose was working when she got a bunch of flowers. "Rose this is for you" "Thank you Angelina" Rose took the note and read it _"I love you Rose. love from Jack Dawson xxx"_ Rose smiled. Rose went to see Jack. "Hello Jack" "Rose" They kissed. "Thank you for the lovely flowers" "Your welcome. I want to ask if you want to go out dancing tonight?" "I would love to"

Jack and Rose arrived at the club. They sat at a table drinking some beer. "Do you want to dance with me Rose?" "Yes" Jack and Rose were standing in the middle of the dance floor. Jack put his hand on her lower back and the other in her hand. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Jack and Rose danced around the dance floor. The song then ended and they went back to their table. "Would you like another beer Rose?" "Yes please" Jack then came back with two beers. After drinking the second beer Rose was tippy. Jack then thought it would be a good idea to take Rose back home.

The next morning Rose woke up with a small headache. It took time to know where she was. She was in Jack's bed. "Morning beautiful" Jack said as he walked in. "Morning darling. Jack! We are going to be late for work!" Jack sat down next to Rose. He held her in his arms.He slowly rocked her back and forth. "Don't worry Rose. I called the main office and told them that we were sick last night. we got food poisoning" "Thank God and thank you Jack. I'm such a mess I can't remember what happened last night" "I'll fill you in. After our second drink you became slightly tippy so I brought you home. I put you to bed and that's it" "Thank you Jack. Your the best boyfriend ever" Rose kissed him. "I love you Jack" "I love you too"


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me" "Yes?" "I'm looking for Mr Dawson" "Can I ask why you want to see him?" "It's for a job interview" "What is your name?" "Rachel Lawrence" "Okay please have a seat. I will go and see if he is free" Rose walked into Jacks office. "Jack you have a visitor outside" "who is it?" "It's this lady called Rachel Lawrence. She has come in for a job interview" "Alright bring her in". The door opened up. Jack got up from his chair to greet Rachel. "Hello miss Lawrence" "Hello Mr Dawson". The meeting went on. After one hour miss Lawrence left. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Mr Dawson" "Bye". Rachel now left. "Jack" "Yes Rose" "I'm going home early today" "Let me go with you"

Jack was driving Rose home. Why is Rose so quite? Jack thought "Rose baby are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all" "You can go to sleep" After that Rose fell asleep. They then reached Roses home. "Rose your home" "Thank you Jack. Do you want to come in for a while?" "Okay" They sat on the couch together. Rose leaned in and kissed him. Jack quickly responded to the kiss. "Do you want to join me upstairs if you know what I mean" smiled Rose. "Alright" smiled Jack. They ran upstairs and fell onto the bed. "I love you Jack" "I love you too Rose" Rose pulled Jack closer and kissed him.

The Christmas holiday were finally here. Jack and Rose have been together for 4 months now. Jacks parents wear coming to stay with Jack for the holidays. "Rose do you want to come to the airport with me?" "I wish I could but I'm preparing the food for tonight" Jack and Rose embraced and kissed. "Bye baby" smiled Jack. "Bye Jack"

Jack welcomed his mum and dad in his home. They all sat in the sitting room. "Dinner is ready" smiled Rose. They all took their seats in the kitchen. "Have you two moved in together" Smiled Andrew. Jack and Rose looked at each other. "No not yet" said Jack. "We haven't talked about it" said Rose. "My apologies" "You don't need to apologize dad. Rose and I just never really talked about it" Smiled Jack as he took Roses hand. "Rose your cooking is delicious" Smiled Dolores. "Aw thank you Dolores"

Rose sat in front of the mirror removing her little make up. Rose stood up and sat on the bed. Jack then entered the bedroom. "Hi Rose" "Hi Jack" Jack sat next to Rose and held her close. "I love you Jack" "I love you too.Rose I have been thinking about what was said over dinner" "So have I" she smiled knowing what he was talking about. "Rose would you like to move in with me?" "Yes Jack! I would love to" They kissed passionately and ended up making love. The next day Jack and Rose told his parents. They were so thrilled for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys! It's been a while since I last posted a chapter to this story. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

It was finally new years eve. Jacks parents left days ago. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Jack and Rose joyfully cheered. Rose found Jacks lips as she undid his top button from his shirt. "Happy new year Baby" "Happy new year to you as Well Rose". Rose sat down on the couch and yawned. "I'm already sleepy Jack" "So am I. At least we stayed up this late to celebrate" Rose started to undo the rest of his button. "Rose" "shh" she placed a finger to his lips. "Let's have our own celebration by taking a trip to the stars" she smiled.

...

Weeks later...

Jack woke up and kissed Rose's forehead and she was warm. "Morning handsome" she said opening her eyes. "Morning Rose" He put his hand on her forehead. "Darling you have a fever" "What? No I don't I feel fine" "wait here" Jack ran out the room to get the thermometer. He took her temperature. "Look Rose. It says your ill with a high fever. You have to stay home and as your boss I'm telling you to stay home until you are well enough to go back to the office" "I'm sorry Jack" "There is no need to be sorry Rose. I just want you to get better" "I love you" "l love you more"

Meanwhile Rose was at home Jack was at work thinking about her. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in. Hello Miss Laurence" "Hi Mr Dawson and please call me Rachel" "I apologize. Is there anything I can do for you Rachel?" "Yeah I got these emails. Is it okay if you can look at them for me?" "Sure" "Thanks" Rachel said turning on her hill. "Mr Dawson where is Miss DeWitt Bukater? I haven't seen her in today" "She's got a fever so I told her to stay at home" "oh okay. Well if you want to join me for lunch so your not alone you can always join me" smiled Rachel. "Okay. What time is your lunch break?" "1:30" "That's perfect. I'll find you" smiled Jack.

...

"Do you want to go to the bar?" Asked Rachel. "I don't know if it's good idea" "why not?" "Because it's the middle of the day and we only have an hour lunch. So I think I will pass" "Okay but let me get a drink please" Jack sighed. "Fine" Rachel went to the bar and ordered some drinks. Jack sat at the table on his phone. He called Rose but there was not answer. She must be asleep he thought.


End file.
